puedes ver mi corazon
by Barbie Hale Black
Summary: Ella empacaba todo rápidamente, aunque doliera había acabado, podía soportarlo todo menos que el no la quisiera… Alice x Jasper, UA... muy dulce e inocente


**Puedes Ver mi Corazon**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia esta inspirada en fragmentos de Russian Roulette de Rihanna los cuales están escritos en cursiva….**

**Summary: **Ella empacaba todo rapidamente, todo aunque doliera había acabado, podía soportarlo todo menos que el no la quisiera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ella empacaba todo rapidamente, todo aunque doliera había acabado, podía soportarlo todo menos que el no la quisiera.

Toma aceleradamente del closet, algunas camisas, faldas, pantalones y zapatos, sin fijarse cosa que no haría cotidianamente, lo tira en la gran maleta, solo eso llevaría, luego vendría por el resto o mandaria a alguien mas, agarra la fotografía de ambos del buro, aun cuando Jasper no la amara ella si lo amaba a él, y es que no pudo contenerse de ir a su oficina a darle la gran noticia, algo que jamás llegara a saber, pues al estar allí en la puerta lo escucha hablar con Peter su amigo y socio, dice como loco

**No la quiero, me vuelve loco, no encuentro forma de decirle que se aleje de mi.**- en ese momento se escucho un crack, proveniente del corazón de Alice, era de ella de quien hablablan, comienza a llorar y corre, huye de allí no lo puede aguantar, es que nadie a dicho que sea fácil amar sin ser correspondido.

Con ese recuerdo golpeándole en la mente, toma con mas fuerzas la foto contra su pecho; toma el equipaje , deja una nota de despedida en el buro de la entrada, sale diciendo adiós aun cuando su pecho arde de dolor.

El ascensor parece ir mas lento de lo habitual, no le importa porque su corazón esta roto, solo piensa a donde ir, no quiere ir con sus hermanos ya que matarían a Jasper por hablar de esa forma de su pequeña hermana y sus padres solo le dirían que esperara, hablara e intentara solucionarlo todo; es en ese momento cuando recuerda la casa que heredo de sus abuelos, en aquel húmedo y alinigena pueblo de Forks, allí nunca la buscaran porque simplemente no va con su estilo de vida, es precisamente eso lo que necesita un cambio radical, por ella y por su bebe…

Habían pasado ya meses, no se había comunicado con el y a su familia solo les escribia por email para decirles que estaba bien, mas nunca les dijo su paradero; sabia que Jasper intentaría buscarla por el bebe, pero no quería que estuviese con ella por obligación. A veces se preguntaba si ya estaba con alguien mas; pero eso no era posible porque aun llenaba su bandeja de email con correos suyos, mensajes que siempre fueron a parar a eliminados sin ser leidos.

La casa de sus abuelos había sido una buena opción, estaba amueblada, los vecinos eran buenos aun cuando querían saberlo todo acerca de ella , pero solo recibían respuestas indirectas junto a sonrisas corteses.

El timbre suena sacándola de su ensoñación, debía ser el repartidor del super mercado, puesto que por su condición de ocho meses de embarazo ya no podía ir por las compras, y el doctor ya lo había prohibido.

Al abrir la puerta con monedero en mano y una sonrisa , este cayo al piso, allí en su portal estaba él, mas flaco, ojeroso, en ropa deportiva, pero era él, Jasper, su amor estaba justo frente a ella viéndola detenidamente, como un ciego que ve la luz por primera vez, cuando llega a su abdomen, ve el abultado vientre de Alice, su cara pasa de la fascinación a la confusión, y susurra unas palabras que ella no alcanza a oir pues a cerrado la puerta.

Piensa: no puede ser, el no sabe donde estoy, cree que fue una ilusión, una jugarreta de su mente como en tantas otras ocasiones donde creía haberlo sentido a su lado en la cama, caminando por los pasillos del hospital, pero todo se vuelve real al sentir los golpes en la puerta.

**Alice, abre la puerta por favor** .- y ella quiere y no quiere abrir la puerta, porque sabe que escucharlo decirle en su cara que no la ama seria destrozar aun mas su dañado corazón; y recuerda que no pudo contarle sobre el bebe que crece en su vientre, por lo desesperada que estaba en aquella situación ya tan lejana.

**Lo siento, caballero se ha equivocado**.- dice en un intento de alejarlo y suplica al cielo que el lo crea.

**No seas absurda Alice te he visto, y si no es así me puede decir que hace usted con los documentos de mi ESPOSA.**- dice con tono firme y ella sabe que ha perdido, que él nunca se ira de la puerta, porque es testarudo y opta por abrir de nuevo. En medio de esa situación se da cuenta que el aun la llama su esposa.

Jasper la mira otra vez, y siente que el alma le ha vuelto al cuerpo porque la tiene allí frente a él, intenta acercarse pero Alice retrocede el paso que el dio y protege con sus manos su crecido vientre, ella mira en otra dirección, aprovecha un descuido por parte de ella y toca su pancita.

Alice siente su tacto, es como si quemara; y siente humedad entre sus piernas, un agua cae al suelo; Jasper mira al suelo y la vuelve a mirar al rostro, ella grita asustada y a su vez por el dolor de la contracción que emerge en ese momento.

Jasper la toma en brazos, aun en contra de su voluntad, la lleva dentro de la casa, en fracciones de segundos para él la deja en el sofá, llama a emergencias, otra contracción y Alice grita de nuevo, esta sudando frio.

(Alice POV)

_**Toma un respiro, tómalo profundamente cálmate, el me dice**__.-_ pero no puedo duele mucho, el doctor, en clases prenatales, Sue la vecina amable, le habían hablado de eso, como dolia, nunca imagino que el estaría allí, que la encontraría. Aprieta mi mano dándome su apoyo y quiero hacerle mil preguntas, de las cuales a muchas quiero ignorar las respuestas.

Se escuchan la ambulancia entrando en la calle, Jasper va a abrirles, regresa acompañado por unos paramédicos, que me colocan en una camilla, él vuelve a tomar mi mano

**Todo estará bien Alice**.- camina apresuradamente junto a la camilla, en la calle ya están los vecinos cotilla, Sue se acerca y acaricia mi cabello.

**Cariño todo saldrá bien.**- dice, le creo porque ella se parece tanto a Esme, mi madre**.** Promete antes de que las puertas de la ambulancia sean cerradas, y aparece otra contracción haciendo que me retuerza de dolor…

Al llegar al hospital ahí esta Jacob, mi medico, sonriente como siempre se acerca a mi, ignorando a Jasper por completo.

**Mi amor, ya estoy aquí, vamos a tener a ese hermoso bebe, yo estare allí.**- pongo toda mi confianza en él, ya que gracias a su ayuda pude salir adelante, fue un gran pilar, un mejor amigo para mi.

Jacob nos guía junto a unas enfermeras a la sala preparada para el parto, y se coloca en su lugar, y comienza a alentarme para que puje.

**Vamos Alice, cariño puja con fuerza para que podamos ver a nuestro bebe**.- comienzo a hacerlo, Jasper aun esta allí ofreciéndome su mano, y la aprieto con fuerza, como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

Al escuchar el llanto de un bebe, escucho que dicen que es un varon, lo colocan en mi pecho para que lo vea, allí esta tan pequeño e indefenso, de cabellos negros como su madre; se queda callado cuando esta entre mis brazos pero comienza a llorar cuando lo mueven de alli; me dejo llevar por la inconciencia, comienzo a cerrar mis ojos, lo ultimo que veo es a la enfermera limpiando a mi bebe.

**Su… su nombre…es Nathan**.- susurro; con un ultimo aliento. Escucho un Descansa cariño, pero no se de donde viene.

Despierto en un cuarto diferente, veo a mis pies un hermoso ramos de rosas blancas, mis favoritas, con un globo azul que reza "Es un niño", miro a todos lados y veo una cuna vacia a mi lado, me enderezo y empiezo a mirar a todos lados desesperada en busca de mi bebe; me encuentro con una imagen cautivadora, Jasper encorvado con nuestro pequeño en brazos, meciéndolo, la luz de la luna los ilumina. La ira brota en mi, lentamente.

**Dame a mi bebe, devuélveme a mi bebe.-** digo desesperadamente y el voltea verme, camina hacia mi.

**Calma, Alice silencio lo despertaras**.- dice despreocupado, observando al pequeño que esta en sus brazos.

**Damelo, ahora, por favor no me lo quites**.- digo en un sollozo y Jasper me mira como si estuviese loca, pero igual lo coloca en mis brazos.

Quedamos en silencio por unos momentos, un silencio de expectativa, lo rompo con las preguntas que brotan desde mi interior.

**Como me encontraste? Por que estas aquí? Que quieres de mi? .- **digo mirándolo fijamente y me percato de su labio inferior hinchado, de su ojo golpeado.

**Al principio pareció que te fuese tragado la tierra, pero cuando comenzaste a escribirle a tu familia mi investigación tomo un verdadero destino acerca de tu verdadero paradero, por supuesto ellos por petición tuya no me decían nada de ti; Edward es un genio con eso de las contraseñas pero fue fácil entrar al correo de Emmett, sabes utilizar su nombre como contraseña no es muy inteligente de su parte; cuando obtuve las coordenadas de la ubicación de tu IP, Sali de inmediato hacia alla; llegue a este pueblo, pensé que era un error porque para ser sinceros esto no combina con tu estilo, me embarque en busca de respuestas acerca de tu huida; cuando finalmente llego a ti, me encuentro con que has hecho tu vida de nuevo, y que vas a tener un bebe; bueno el resto lo sabes paso durante nuestra travesia hasta aquí**.- dice tomando un respiro y observa a Nathan, de manera inconciente lo acerco mas a mi.

**Es mi hijo Jasper.**- digo acariciando a mi pequeño.

**Es hermoso Alice.- **dice con una sonrisa en sus labios

**Es mio, Jasper, su padre debe estar por venir, Jacob donde esta?.- ** digo dándole a entender que es hijo de Jacob y mio, después tendría que pedirle el favor de que me siguiera la mentira, pero no borra esa estúpida sonrisa de sus labios. Quiero borrarla de un puñetazo, se burla de mi, acaso no cree que sea capaz de tener a alguien mas en mi vida, y aunque sea verdad él no tiene porque saberlo.

**Cariño no mientas.-** dice con naturalidad

**No miento Jasper, el padre de mi hijo es Jacob**.- intento mantener la frente en alto, esperando que me crea y que de una vez por todas me deje ir.

**Tal vez el padrino, eso podríamos discutirlo; pero el padre soy yo**.- sonríe diciéndolo, como si eso lo hiciera feliz.- **eso lo dejo bien claro cuando me conto la verdad**.- dice apuntándose su labio y ojo alternadamente.- **y al advertirme que si te hago sufrir a ti o a Nate, rogare para que acabe con mi vida. **Eso era típico de Jacob, siempre protegiéndome, pero tendríamos una seria conversación, mira que venderme de esa manera ante Jasper.

**Bueno podríamos establecer un horario para que veas al bebe, no puedo negarme a que lo veas**.- digo ya derrotada

**Por que tendríamos que hacer tal cosa?- **pregunta confundido.

**Porque no es necesario que este conmigo por obligacion se que ya tu no me amas**.- digo con un sollozo ahogado, mirando a mi pequeño principito dormir tan tranquilamente entre mis brazos.

**Y quien a dicho tal mentira? **.- pregunta viéndome serio.

**Te he escuchado decírselo a Peter el otro dia en tu oficina, el dia que me fui; estaba alli para darte la noticia de que seriamos padres, y justo antes de entrar te escuche confesárselo** .- digo mirando en otra dirección porque mi corazón terminaría hecho polvo si lo viera a los ojos.

Empieza a reir histérico y me asusta por semejante cambio de humor, aprieta mis mejillas.

**Pequeña entrometida**.- dice mirándome directo a los ojos, y duele como mil demonios que me lo diga de frente, e intento apartarme de su agarre, pero lo hace mas firmemente. sonríe y besa mis labios en un pequeño roce, aunque se que esta mal le devuelvo el beso, se que dolerá cuando se vaya de nuevo. **Cariño no era de ti de quien hablábamos, era de Jessica una chica de la oficina que estaba acosándome.-** dice

**Es a ti a quien amo Alice, este tiempo sin ti fue como estar muerto, no comia ni dormía bien, cuando te encontré fue como si me atravesaran con mil espadas, de solo pensar que ya tenias a alguien mas, comenzaste tu labor de parto y todo quedo de lado**, **sabia que tenia que ayudarte a ti y al pequeño que aunque no fuera mi hijo , era una parte de ti.- **dice tomando a Nate en brazos.

**Entonces nunca me dejaste de querer?.- **pregunto incrédula.

_**Puedes ver mi corazón latir , puedes verlo a través de mi pecho,**_** solo late por ti y ahora por Nate también, estaremos juntos puede ser donde quieras con tal de estar con ustedes soy feliz**.- dice y le creo porque yo lo amo igual, estoy en paz _porque el esta aquí en medio, que el nunca se perdió…_

Miro la fotografía en la chimenea de Los tres aquel dia en el hospital, Jasper con Nate en brazos sentado junto a mi, sonriendo juntos a la cámara. Como Jasper lo había dicho Jacob es el padrino de Nate, mi familia supo todo gracias a una llamada de Jasper, no tardaron mucho en venir a visitarnos, recibí regaños, besos, y felicitaciones de todos; ahora estamos reunidos de nuevo aca en Forks, en casa, celebrando el cumpleaños numero uno de NAthan…


End file.
